


In which Violetta deserves a pay raise

by Overlord_Bethany



Series: Clank and Dagger [1]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, if this isn't canon compliant I will definitely kick someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlord_Bethany/pseuds/Overlord_Bethany
Summary: But doesn't she always?





	In which Violetta deserves a pay raise

Tarvek tipped his glass side to side, watching the liquid tilt back and forth, watching the snail-shaped ice clink against the sides. Something murderous simmered beneath his tense shoulders and focused glare, giving the air around him a tingle like static electricity. “I ought to Burn them,” he said as though speaking to his drink, giving the word importance that meant Sparky destructiveness. 

 

Violetta stopped pacing. “You can’t just burn down the Court of Gears because someone there hurt Van.”

 

Tarvek gave her a look that made the hair on her arms stand on end. “Can’t I?” he challenged, his voice vibrating with notes of danger. Violetta stood her ground. 

 

“No,” she said. “You can’t.” She stared right back into that Sparky darkness that Tarvek liked to keep hidden from everyone. “An act of aggression against this city? By a known descendant of Andronicus Valois? Seriously, do you want to get run out of town?”

 

A slow smile bared Tarvek’s teeth in an unpleasant grin. “They don’t have to know it was me.”

 

“The Castle will know!” Violetta fought against healthy levels of fear. “Agatha will know! She’ll be disappointed.”

 

Tarvek grimaced down at his drink. “Just that Greenclaw, then,” he muttered, seething. Violetta tried for reassurance. 

 

“Vanamonde is fine. He’s already running about, business as usual.”

 

“As he would doubtless do from his deathbed,” Tarvek snapped. “He doesn’t want people to know he’s injured.”

 

“Then shouldn’t you respect his wishes?” Violetta watched as Tarvek’s resolve wavered, though his fury burned as hot as ever. 

 

“Fine. I should meet this Greenclaw, though.”

 

“You don’t get to kill him.” If necessary, Violetta would shadow her cousin to ensure the lack of murder. “He’s meeting with Agatha tomorrow.”

 

Tarvek grumbled something in the general direction of his drink. Violetta failed to catch every word, but he seemed to realize that she would do all she could to keep the situation from becoming bloody. That would make him craftier. Grimacing inwardly, Violetta wondered if she might need some backup. 

 

She certainly hoped not.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I start a new series with this? EDIT: too late.


End file.
